


《狼狈》

by laetitial



Category: Nightcrawler - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 《毒液》《夜行者》Xover汤李/吉李埃卡/Lourick背景设定《毒液》正剧之后
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake, Louis Bloom/Rick
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

最开始，Rick并不知道自己为什么被困在那个不见天日的小房间里。  
“被困”是个很含蓄的说法，正确的讲，应该是囚禁。  
他坐在墙边那张小木板床上，用力摇晃自己小巧的脑袋。  
意识在逐渐恢复，但他想不起之前到底发生了什么？  
Louis要带他去追查那几个入室抢劫杀人的凶徒，他乖乖地点头说好，然后鼓足勇气在路上向Louis提出了加薪的要求。  
然后呢？  
不记得了。  
之后的一切像是被罩在厚厚的迷雾之后，他们在加油站的便利店外蹲守，Louis递给他水，他喝了……  
Rick记得Louis抬手摸摸他的头发。  
之后依然记不清。  
他不知道现在是几月几号，距离上一个晚上过去多少日夜，不知道这是哪里，不知道Louis在哪，是不是找到了那几个凶手。  
身上的帽衫依然是那天晚上的那件，Rick开始习惯性地舔自己的嘴唇，两手瘦长的手缩紧腹部的大口袋里——他紧张时就会这样做，像是无处蔽身的小动物，只能可怜兮兮地靠着自己取暖。  
直到隔着墙壁传来女人的呻吟声。  
这是这段时间里唯一传出的声响。  
Rick的背不自觉地绷紧了，他爬上床，努力贴着墙壁，试图听到更多隔壁传来的声音。怕被囚禁自己的人发现他醒了，男孩紧张地屏住了呼吸。  
是个中年女性的娇吟，高低婉转，意乱情迷。她好像完全被身上的男人征服了，只会发出那些毫无意义的喘息——就像Rick自己。每次他被Louis在床上、车里或者公寓的逃生通道里翻来覆去地折腾，到最后就只会意识不清的抽噎，恳求Louis放过他又索求更多。  
“啊——Lou——”女人尖细地哭叫蓦然拔高，然后安静下来，男人急促地粗喘这时才变得清晰，Rick的身体却完全僵住了。  
他曾经无数次听到过，Louis在他耳边，带着情欲的粗喘，下身用力挺动，让Rick哀哀地叫，然后哄诱他吐出那些平时说不出的淫词浪语。  
隔壁的情事还在继续，Rick却突然想起了，他知道这个小房间的。  
Louis那间新公寓里，最小的一个房间，以前被用来堆放一些器材。提加薪的时候Rick赌气说我还睡在你的车库，但其实他几乎都睡在Louis身边。小房间被人重新布置过，以前他偶尔会从里面翻出放着落灰的挂烫机，然后哼着不知道从哪里听来的民谣，给Louis熨烫一件去见新闻主管要穿的衬衫。  
“你真是神秘，”过了半晌，女人慵懒的声音才模模糊糊地传来，伴随翻身时床垫咯吱作响的动静，一下下刮着Rick的耳膜，“明明要求肉体关系的是你，又不留我在这里过夜。”  
Louis没有作声，Rick猜他也许正靠在床头看新闻频道，就像以往在家里的每次一样。  
“神秘的男人富有魅力，特别是你这样的危险的，”女人似乎穿好了衣服，开始在地板上找被自己胡乱踢掉的鞋子，“……Carlton Drake？这是你的新目标么？”  
隔着墙壁隐约能听到Louis轻蔑的笑声。  
“Eddie Brock都肯为他出庭作证，不用我说你也知道，Brock不但是最著名的调查记者，也是之前揭发生命基金会的人。你想借Drake搞个上次那样的大新闻，恐怕没什么可能。”女人的声音里带着警告，“对了，借我房间整理一下。”  
“除了隔壁那个小屋子，随便你用，宝贝儿。”Louis懒洋洋地说，“不要怪我没提醒你，隔壁那个屋子，没事不要进去。”  
“怎么，你是蓝胡子，隔壁就陈列着你历任妻子的尸体？”女人开玩笑，打开门走了出去。  
Rick听不到动静了，他想，她一定很明白Louis是个可怕的男人，又比自己聪明得多，所以男人的警告她不要碰，就一定不会越过雷区。  
而自己真的很笨。  
Rick的头靠在墙上，细瘦的胳膊努力想要抱住肩膀，却颤抖的抓不住棉质布料。  
可是，他真的只是想要多一点的钱，再多一点。他想要一对戒指，不需要是高昂的品牌附加值，没有闪闪发光的钻石，甚至不用雕刻复杂一些的花纹。每晚25美金真的太少了，Rick不知道自己还要多久才能攒够买对戒的钱。  
他只是想要一个确定的未来而已。


	2. Chapter 2

02

下一次醒来是被踹门的声响惊醒。  
Rick还维持抱着肩膀把脸埋在膝盖上的姿势，像只受伤的小动物，靠在床角的墙边。门一响他就醒了，湿漉漉的大眼睛带着惊恐瞪向出现的男人。  
“晚上好啊？”Louis像个正常人一样和他打招呼，但脸上的戾气却不是那么回事。  
Rick下意识地往墙角缩了缩。  
Louis比他高大，脚步迈地更大，没给他什么躲避的时间就走到了床前——并且在这间小屋子里也没什么好躲避的地方，自欺欺人而已。  
Rick可怜巴巴地抽着鼻子，被人抓住下巴抬起脸的感觉并不好，但是Louis的手像是贴钳一样，被关了两天天只供给最基本吃食和水的人根本没力气反抗。  
“不闹了？”Louis阴鸷地盯着他，“你不是很想脱离我自己独立吗，现在有机会怎么不闹了？”  
Rick徒劳地眨巴着眼睛，眼底的水气更重了。  
“Nina刚刚就在隔壁，你怎么不让她注意到你？她可以报警，或者别的什么，总之我现在还不能离开她，你就可以借机离开了，这不是你一直想要的么？”  
“你在胡说，Lou！”男孩终于反应过来，开始在男人手下挣扎。  
Louis又露出那种带着点疯狂的笑容，Rick没来由的想起他在车上对自己说他不是不能理解，只是讨厌他人，“胡说？”他加大了力气，两只手和膝盖一起控制住胡乱扭动的纤细的四肢，看着男孩徒劳地扭动，“你在不停地和我讨价还价，Rick！你把从我这里学到的那套拿来对付我！你甚至拿警方来威胁我，宝贝，你还不够明显吗？在我警告你之后，你不是一如既往吗？”  
他看着Rick涨红的脸，和睫毛上挂着的泪珠，下意识地放松了一点点钳制，但是瘦小的男孩子依然没有足够的力量反抗，只能用带着哭腔地嗓音反问。  
“我只是想做个不依附你的独立的人，我有什么错？”他咬住嘴唇，试图止住自己软弱的哭泣，“你一晚只给我25块，好像我是个被包养的男妓，离开你的车库哪里都去不了！如果你哪天玩腻了，把我丢开，我甚至没有足够的钱能活下去！这里是旧金山，没钱没身份的流浪汉，我会死的！”  
他们像两头斗红了眼的公牛一样相互瞪视。  
“所以威胁我向警方告密也是你独立的一部分。”Louis冷笑着，开始解自己的领带。  
他的手刚刚松开，Rick马上试图用自己的小手推他。男人眉头也没有皱一下，抬起压着他腿的膝盖，重重压在柔软的小肚子上，男孩疼得又哭起来，哽哽咽咽的，眼泪流进了发根。  
衣裤被很快丢到了床下，Louis掐着他柔嫩的脸颊，灵活的舌头探进小嘴，勾动粉舌吮吸舔抵。Rick用尽力气想合上唇齿去咬他，最后只能喘息困难的把小嘴张得更大了些，Louis借机咬住他浅粉色的舌，勾拉到唇外含吮吸弄，啧啧有声。  
Louis本意是要羞辱这个翅膀还没长硬就妄图摆脱自己，完全忘记是谁把他从垃圾堆里带出来的小狗崽，手下的动作也比过去更加强硬。男孩年轻柔韧的身体被摆成趴跪的姿势，Louis随手抽下自己的腰带把那双细瘦伶仃的手腕紧捆在一起，才放开对他的钳制，半跪到他身后，捏着两瓣紧俏的臀肉往两边分开，让臀肉夹住自己搏动的阳具前后抽插，一来一回间柱身反复擦过臀沟深处的小洞，把深红的小肉穴刺激的翳合不停，汩汩流出几丝透明粘稠的液体。  
Rick咬着嘴唇抽气，大腿痉挛着，想要踢开趴在身上的男人，他哭着叫骂，几乎把自己在街头学到的脏话全用在Louis身上。  
过程全然没有淫词浪语甚至是旖旎的缠绵，只有男孩屈辱的哭声和Louis的喘息，Rick已经不知道过了多久，一股股浓稠精液才洒在他金棕色的小脸上，Louis还觉得不够，将精液一点点刮了下来，全都送进男孩嘴里，摁在舌面上看他不由自主吞咽下去。  
“我说过的，”Louis看着那张糊满眼泪的精致小脸，“你总是这么不听话，甚至想要威胁我，会让我不得不伤害你的，doll。”男孩倔强地沉默，不再像往常一样试图乖乖的听话、努力工作来讨好Louis，“如果你想知道更多，是的，你知道在旧金山，伪造一个人的死亡其实很容易，特别是一个没有家庭、没有身份的流浪者，死在一场受害者众多的枪击案里时。”  
他凑近那双尖尖的耳朵，温柔的吐息扑在Rick耳道里，带着温度却比冰更冷：“你无处可去了，babe。”

Louis得到了Carlton Drake独家采访的机会。  
起初他以为是Nina在其中牵线，毕竟拜他所赐，女人在电视台的事业风生水起，再也不需要担心合同到期就要滚蛋的问题。但Nina满头雾水的样子让他明白这个女人还没有这样的能力——即使火箭坠毁，控制中心爆炸，有精神错乱的幸存者质控Drake犯下谋杀等多项罪名，被宣判无罪的Drake依然是那个高高在上的亿万富豪。  
现实就是如此，即使是法制最健全的民主之国，也依然存在能用巨额金钱请动最高昂律师团队的特权阶级，死难者家属被高额抚恤金和后续的照顾封口，没有人站出来质控Drake。而当日在中控室为数不多的幸存者，早都被所谓的“异星生物”吓疯了，Drake承诺会给他们最好的医疗资源照顾，家属无需为治疗费用担心，一切都会有生命基金会全力承担。  
证人的沉默，证据的模糊，强有力的律师团队，一度被千夫所指的Drake博士再度成为年轻有为的科学家。也许若干年后，生命基金会基地的爆炸，会像辛普森杀妻案一样成为所有答案都似是而非的悬案。  
虽然早有意识，但是面见这位年轻的生命基金会总裁时，Louis切身体会到Carlton和Rick的相似度高到可怕——一个穿着高定西服，举止优雅谈吐得体又带着独特骄矜的Rick正坐在他对面。  
Drake博士对着他抱歉地笑笑：“Bloom先生，我知道你不是专门做采访的记者，事实上我看过你做的新闻现场，非常优秀——做人物专访对你来说大材小用。”  
和Rick的直来直去不一样，Carlton很会说话，特别是他那双同样无辜的鹿眼看着你，用柔软的语气轻轻和你讲话的时候，他好像是个循循善诱的导师让你不由地不信——如果不是Louis本质也是个疯子，也许就迷迷糊糊地直接进了他的陷阱。  
正是Carlton柔软的姿态让Louis警惕了——Rick也有软绵绵的时候，像是个乖巧的小孩子——但是美丽的外面下，那个男孩不知不觉中开始变得想要逃离，甚至拿他们工作的机密做筹码。  
Drake博士是朵有毒的玫瑰，外表越美丽无害，毒素就越剧烈。Louis险些吃过一次亏，决计不会做毒玫瑰花瓣上自寻死路的蜘蛛。所以他的每一步都很小心，附和着Carlton的话，表现得对Carlton找自己来做专访受宠若惊，甚至在微型摄像头的放置上也费了一番功夫。  
在Carlton向他展示新的生命基金会基地图纸时，摄像头从Louis袖口滑向手心，被不动声色地黏在了一旁墙壁上，Drake已故父亲父亲颜色深沉的画框底部。  
他们友好地道别，Louis承诺会将初稿发给Drake博士过目，充分听取他的意见后再进行修改润色。  
很显然总裁先生对此非常满意，甚至指派自己身边的新任安保主管亲自送Louis回去。  
Louis回到房间的第一件事就是确认那个五大三粗的安保主管已经开着车走远了。他打开电脑，摄像头的系统已经开始运作——  
Carlton Drake的办公室里居然还有另外一个人。  
Eddie Brock。  
Louis挑着眉，思考要不要把录像倒回去看看Brock是怎么进门的，虽然他为Drake博士出庭作证，但考虑到Brock曾经因为Carlton失去工作，过了足足六个月落魄生活，他们的关系应该还没友好到可以坐在一个屋檐下。  
最后Louis还是决定眼前的情节更加重要，他把声频调得大了些，距离是这个摄像头最大的缺憾了。  
“我说过，交易的条件是你要乖乖听话，不要试图继续以前那些勾当。”Eddie眉间皱起来，语气有些不愉快，“你找新闻视频的Bloom做什么？”  
“人物专访啊，”和见Louis是不同，Carlton的语气不是那种虚假的善意，反而听上去懒洋洋的，有些骄纵任性地味道，“你不愿意给我做专访，难道所有名记者都不愿意吗？Eddie，你错了，只要我点头，有的是人愿意采访我——而且每一个说出的话都比你好听。”  
“离他远点，Carlton！”Eddie站起来，花臂带着危险的意思拦在Carlton身边，“他是个危险人物，你见过他的新闻——有良心的人不会拍到那样的新闻！”  
“有良心的人也不会为Carlton Drake作证。”Carlton像条美人蛇一样缠上去，抱住Eddie的胳膊，探出粉色舌尖舔他的耳廓，“有良心的人也不会咬掉别人的头呢。”  
Carlton藏在西装下细瘦的腰肢被人掐住了，他被Eddie从身上扒下来，摁倒在办公桌光滑的木质桌面上，“我为你作证只是因为我们是仅有的两个，我不想被联邦政府当做试验品抓起来！”  
美人总裁侧过头去舔记者撑在自己脸边肌肉结实的小臂：“也因为你爱我，Eddie，”湿漉漉的舌尖滑过小臂内侧，像猫咪舔食一样滑动，“我还记得你第一次采访我时候眼神，那是……”他天真地对着Eddie笑，“三年前？”  
“操……”名记者三两下剥掉总裁的裤子，抬起蜜色大腿长驱直入，顶进火热肉穴的深处，“你这个婊子！”  
“是你爱的婊子……啊……”Carlton呻吟着，努力抬起腿去环住男人的腰，“轻点……Eddie……会操坏的……”  
“你喜欢，你想被我操坏。”Eddie俯下身体，去亲吻他黑天鹅一样的脖颈，在动脉处来回舔舐啃咬，留下一个个深色的吻痕，“不想妄想和Louis Bloom狼狈为奸，Carl。我会盯着你的。”  
Eddie深红色的肉柱整个抽离，带出先玫瑰色的肠肉，发出“啵”的一声，Carlton因此浑身颤抖起来，浅棕色的小肉棒高高翘起，几乎贴上扁平的小腹。他的大腿几乎被掰开成了一字，圆翘的小屁股往上翻上去，在男人眼前卖力地摆动。  
“我会盯着你的，Carl，”Eddie说着，整根狠狠没入饥渴地肉道，直接撞在最骚的那点上，“无论你在哪里，做什么，Venom都会感觉到，哪怕你背着我多喝了一杯浓缩，Venom也可以检测出你身体里的咖啡因含量——而你，几乎没有Riot了。”  
G点被撞到的瞬间，Carlton哭着射了自己满身，甚至有几滴溅在下巴上。原本神采奕奕的鹿眼迷茫起来，只有左手下意识地没入桌沿下，像是在摸索什么。  
但是那只美丽的金棕色小手很快被Eddie抓进了手心，抽插地力道更大了，另一手在小圆臀上用力抽了几巴掌。Carlton哭起来，眼神空洞地叫着“Eddie，Eddie……会坏的，要捅穿了……”  
“不会的。”Eddie低下头亲他被自己射脏的小脸，“我告诉过你不要做坏事，你想打开磁共振，我会查觉的。”  
“不是的……”被操到崩溃的小总裁哭着摇头，“不是……只是想、想让你停下……”  
“不听话的孩子要被惩罚，”伴随着Eddie的话，他的屁股又被狠狠打了几下，深色饱满的小圆臀上横七竖八地都是掌印，有些地方火辣辣地红肿起来——而Carlton居然在挨打的时候又射了出来，“你是故意这么不听话的吗？”  
——Louis关掉了屏幕。  
虽然他不明白Venom、Riot都是什么，但是直觉让他联系到业界关于生命基金会爆炸案的一些传言。  
Carlton很危险，但他有权有势，不是一家或者几家电视台可以比的。  
生命基金会被指控的总裁，和曾经揭发他的记者有着不洁的肉体关系，如果爆出来，将会是席卷全美的惊爆丑闻，爆料又握有录像的Louis Bloom也将一跃成为新闻行业中风头最劲的人物。  
但是，他想和Carlton Drake做另一个交易。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Rick最初总是想着怎么逃跑。  
他表现得非常有叛逆精神，每时每刻无不在想着怎么逃离Louis的管控。他在吃饭时试图利用这点时间偷偷把刀叉的尖刃打磨光滑，打算趁着Louis外出工作的时候用这些东西撬开门锁。很不幸的是，Louis当然注意到了他越来越长的用餐时间，然后把像只藏匿过冬储备粮的小仓鼠一样认真的Rick抓了个现行。  
被发现后Rick怕得不行，抱着肩膀缩在床脚，绝望地认为Louis会像以前宣称的那样让他吃点苦头。  
结果Louis就只是把那把没什么变化的餐刀拿在手里，对着他笑了笑。  
第二天他的餐具全部变成了外面餐馆送餐会给的一次性餐具。  
Rick还不死心，Louis的反应也让他胆子更大了点——小动物总是这样的，第一次窃取食物的时候没有被农场主人打一顿，就会小心翼翼但是胆子更大点再来二次、三次乃至更多次地来抱走更多坚果。  
关着他的房间只有些基本设备，只能半开的小窗户连个小孩子都爬不出去，Rick看来看去，也不知道哪里来的勇气，居然妄想用房间的凳子去砸开窗玻璃——他也差点成功了，但是运气实在是不好，先不说玻璃碎掉之后的空间也没有多少，那些残存的碎玻璃足以把他划伤了。  
他差一点就成功了，只是运气实在是不好，就在Rick不顾疼痛握住还嵌着玻璃碴的窗棂，试探性地探出身子时，Louis回来了。  
这次，Rick没有被轻易放过了。他被捏住后劲像是拎一只小鸡仔一样从窗口扯下来丢回了床上，手上的伤口把干净的灰蓝色床单蹭地一片鲜红。  
“你很不听话。”Louis说，脸上露出许久不见的，曾经砸碎镜子时那种不加克制又疯狂地眼神，Rick真正感到恐惧了，开始软弱地求饶，但他没有被原谅。  
手上的伤口没有被处理，Louis直接把他捆在床头，然后一个移动硬盘被丢在他脸边。Louis抓着他的头发，逼迫他抬头看着前方，正对着床的那面墙上挂着幅崭新的画作——一名妙龄的印度女子，如花似玉的娇媚容颜，却身着僧衣，像出家人一样落了满头鸦羽般的秀发，虔诚跪坐在佛陀身前。  
“看看，”Louis在他耳边沉声说，“你一定知道这个故事，对吗Rick？”  
他知道的，虽然Rick不知道自己为什么会知道——孩童时的记忆他早就记不清了，不知道自己家在何处，从何而来又为什么流落在街头。但这似乎是他从小就听人讲过的经典，像是最初的记忆一样刻在血液里。  
摩登伽女痴恋阿难尊者，为了与阿难成就姻缘不惜让自己的母亲对尊者下咒术，又在佛陀破解了咒术后苦苦修行。虽然种姓低下，却最终放下爱欲，得证初果。  
“我爱阿难眼。爱阿难鼻。爱阿难口。爱阿难耳。爱阿难声。爱阿难行步。”  
上个月的某一天，Louis回来之后就在他房间里挂上了这幅画。Rick最初觉得这幅摩登伽女看起来有些像自己，又为嘲笑自己的自作多情，就好像摩登伽女对阿难尊者的爱恋不过是一厢情愿。  
男孩费力地眨眨眼，脖颈的过度弯曲令他作呕，在意识模糊的边界处看到了画上的妙龄少女变成了自己，他第一次注意到女子眉梢也有两颗小小的痣。放开拽着他的手，Louis不需要他回答。移动硬盘被插电视的插口，Rick不知道他在电视前捣鼓了些什么，很快有淫乱的呻吟充满了室内空间。  
Rick的眼睛原本就大，现在惊恐瞪大的样子看起来更加可怜了，男孩慌张地看看电视屏幕又看看一边的Louis，像是完全糊涂了。屏幕上正在播着两个男人的媾和——其中一个和Rick几乎一模一样。他恍惚起来，分不清视频里到底是自己还是什么人，或者又是画卷上的“她”？  
“看到了吗？”Louis问他，“看，Rick，看看你的亲哥哥。”  
他的头再次被强迫抬起来，Louis不让他有闭眼或者转开的机会，“Carlton Drake，你的哥哥，他是高高在上的总裁，你是低三下四的流浪者；他享受着所有的特权，被指控谋杀也能无罪释放，你呢？你在红灯区的小酒馆端盘子，公路上的汽车保养店洗车。”  
“他在旧金山一手遮天，权利和金钱，Drake是有名的刹帝利家族，你却像画像上的那个女人——最低贱的首陀罗贱民。”  
屏幕里的Carlton半穿着白衬衫，被暗金发色的记者摁在落地窗上插弄后穴，鲜嫩的玫瑰色嫩肉随着男人肉棒的出入翻入翻出，他两手捧着胸卖力地自己揉动，叫声也越加放浪连。  
“……呜……好大……”原本衣冠楚楚的小总裁连发丝都散乱地贴在额头上，嘴角亮晶晶黏着闪着水光和白浊，“每次……哈，每次我穿正装，你就特别猛……Eddie……啊……”

“每次在办公室你也特别紧，宝贝。”男人俯身过去在后面咬他尖尖的耳朵，“是你主动勾引我的，Carl。”  
Eddie握住他的手，一手用更大的力道搓揉胸口留着齿痕的乳尖，一手在绷得紧紧地绵软小腹上揉弄。  
“啊……你不要这样、不要……我不想这样……”Carlton慌张起来，粉棕色的面孔涨得更红了，声音却在Eddie捣入抽插的动作中再次甜腻起来，“啊、啊……不可以……”  
他扭身退缩着想要逃开，圆滚滚的小屁股摇摆不住。  
“怕什么，”Eddie咬着他的耳朵说，“尿出来就好了，没有人会看到。”  
Carlton眼波潋滟地扭头想要瞪他：“你、你不是人吗……”接下来的话被打断了，膨胀的顶端抵着敏感点不停用力的刺入，更深，更重，让Carlton不顾面子地哭叫起来，抽噎着去咬Eddie塞过来的手背。细腰不断颤抖，长得精致的小肉柱哆嗦地泄出淅淅沥沥的浅色液体。  
Rick用力地、疯了一样地挣扎起来，细细的长腿毫无目标的胡乱踢蹬着。  
“不管是公主还是贱民，唯一的共同点就是离不开男人。”Louis冷酷的言语像是刀一样割在他心里，“想要找到他吗，你的公主哥哥？”  
Rick在哭泣、挣脱，他不知道自己做错了什么要被这么对待。他想回去，回到以前住的车库也好，街边的垃圾桶也好，没有什么人在就好——不管是Louis，还是Carlton。他想抱着自己用来装钱的玻璃罐子，只要抱着他攒下的那些钱，总会有一点温暖。  
他不用去想Louis为什么要这么对自己？Carlton真的是自己的哥哥吗？为什么一样的长相自己被男人当做玩具一样摆布，Carlton被喜欢的人温柔地占有？  
这些质疑充塞着脑海，Rick却找不到问出口的机会。


	4. Chapter 4

04

“Dr.Drake，我看过了您的修改意见，不过从专业角度来讲，我建议增加基因疗法问世后对胰腺癌患者的影响篇幅，用以凸显您个人对医学发展的贡献。”  
“那已经是八年前的事了，一直侧重于过去无法让人们相信生命基金会的未来，Mr.Bloom。”  
“没有过去的奠基何来未来？”Louis礼貌地对着对面衣冠楚楚的Carlton微笑，“就好像我注意到您以前的着装风格偏向休闲，但是现在则更西装革履。”  
Carlton的营业性笑容依然完美无暇，他在庭审时面对检方的质询和媒体的长枪短炮时脸上也是这种带着悲悯的和煦笑容，好像自己面前的只是一群等待着宽恕的羔羊。  
“我不明白您的意思。”他笑，端起咖啡杯小口啜饮，不再看Louis一眼。  
“那我不妨说得更直白，”Louis对他带着轻视的高高在上早有心理准备，因此毫不介怀，“因为以前的Eddie Brock喜欢看到学者放松休闲的一面，而现在Brock更喜欢把衣冠楚楚的总裁先生弄乱，不是吗？”  
Carlton端着咖啡的手僵在那里。  
完美如同新圣母的表情在他脸上凝固住，逐渐碎裂成一个嘴角下垂的凶狠表情。  
“Mr.Bloom，”咖啡杯被重重砸在桌上，飞溅的深棕液体弄脏了雪白熨帖的袖口，“我付给你高昂酬劳不是让你对我的私生活胡说八道。我们的合作终止了，现在、立刻给我出——”  
包装朴素甚至有些简陋的光盘被放在暂时还干净的桌面上。  
“Dr.Drake，在您赶我出去之前不妨先看看这个。”Louis瘦削而英俊如同体面的瘾君子的脸上浮现出胜利的微笑，“我们不妨猜测一下这张光盘能卖出什么价格。”  
Carlton当然没有看，他那和Rick一样丰润柔软的红唇微张着不停颤抖，湿漉漉的眼神一会垂下盯着鞋面，一会又抬起探究地看着Louis，终究什么话也没说出来。  
“您的忠实崇拜者可不少，抛去这些不值一提的人不谈，不知道您和Eddie Brock的关系是否有作伪证导致司法不公正的嫌疑？”  
“够了！”Carlton的手握成了拳头，Louis注意到他的手甚至也不比Rick那双小手大多少，像是什么毛茸茸的可爱小动物的爪子，“你想要什么？说出你的要求，然后带着这些东西永远滚出旧金山！”  
Louis坐在他的对面，摆出自认为最诚挚的表情，他已经在这场谈判亮出了筹码，也有足够的自信Carlton Drake一定会接受他的条件。  
“Dr.Drake，您完全不需要对我怀抱这么大的敌意。”  
Louis走到画框前摸索出那个依然牢牢黏在底部的针孔摄像头，为了表示诚意，那机器在Louis被擦得锃亮的皮鞋下发出咯吱的碎裂声。  
“您看，为什么我们不能好好合作呢。”Louis说，看见Carlton依然不虞的脸色镇定自若，“Brock一边操你一边又不肯帮你，但我和他不同。生命基金会现在最需要的就是我的公司‘视频新闻’这样能够帮你在第一时间控制舆论的媒体。而我，又很需要金钱的支持继续扩张。”

Rick最近开始频繁地做一种梦。  
Louis从来不限制他的饮食，每次出门前都会给他放上足够多的零食和饮料。Rick为了保持体力也努力地把东西吃掉。  
对一个曾经流落街头上顿不接下顿的男孩来说，每一口食物都非常珍贵不可以浪费，但是他吃得一口不剩之后没有什么活动的空间，只能摸着自己被食物撑得圆滚滚的小肚子躺在床上发呆。  
吃完饭后困意总是很快上来，Rick摸着肚子不知不觉睡得迷糊。  
然后那个梦开始了。  
梦里是淘金热最疯狂的年代，Rick高中时读到过一些，可能是150多年前吧——Rick不上学的时候就要靠着打零工维持生计，他没有时间和机会像别的同学那样泡图书馆或者上网去看自己感兴趣的那些东西——梦里有他自己也有Louis，很奇妙也有点好笑，不管被Louis怎样对待Rick即使做梦也离不开他。  
他在梦里叫做Warm，是个很厉害的化学家，还留着现在看来有一点点可笑的小胡子。Warm像他在现实里一样没有什么朋友，孤身一人逃离司令的追捕加入了往洛杉矶去的淘金者队伍里。  
饭很难吃，日子很苦，他有好几天都梦到自己用帽子丢出去套鸡之类傻乎乎的家禽打发时间。其实和他遇到Louis之前的日子好像也没什么不同，但是现代人至少还有手机，虽然Rick最早那部小破手机是从街边小贩那里买来的不知道转了几手的疑似赃物，但是不能否认Rick靠它度过了很多寒冷的只能裹着破毯子缩在街边的晚上。  
和Rick相比Warm无疑比他幸运多了，Louis就这么突然出现在他面前，比现在的Louis看起来更健康、强壮——他嘘着的那把胡子看起来也很潇洒好看，至少比自己那两撇小胡子看着正经多了。  
在梦里Louis叫Morris，Rick不知道Warm是不是沉醉于研究太单纯了，对这个出现的太刻意太友好的男人毫无防备，不顾Rick在心里大喊大叫地阻止，就这么一头扎了进去，把自己的底牌一点不落地展示给Morris。  
Rick承认自己有点嫉妒，就那么一点……  
好吧也许更多。  
Louis从来没有像Morris对Warm一样那么好，他想起自己为了拉近距离叫他“Lou”又被拒绝的样子，心里就算得缩成一团。  
但Warm就不一样了，他能在Morris不设防的情况下摸透了男人的意图，在他预料不到的时候伏击自己明显打不过的男人。  
现代人Rick对Warm成功之后的举动焦灼不已，怎么有人能在占据主动权之后还能摆出一副那么委屈柔软的样子，连威胁的话语都带着哭腔。Rick觉得自己可比Warm要成熟多了，至少他不会再手里拿着枪的时候还被人一拳打晕过去。  
他在梦里看着自己又一次被Louis结结实实地绑了起来，心里有声音提醒他司令的追兵很快就要到了，但Rick什么也做不了。  
他看着有着Louis面孔的Morris在把Warm绑起来之后就在一边坐了下了。  
Morris什么也没做，但Rick在心里恶狠狠地唾弃这个男人，不管什么时候身在何处，张着Louis脸的人都在害自己。  
Morris坐在昏过去的Warm身边发呆，Rick没那么大的能耐知道他在想什么，只能看着他一动不动，就这么看着Warm做了整夜。  
天光逐渐亮起，Rick心里更急了，白天到来，追兵会不会跟着到来，他会被交出去吗？他挣扎，但是Warm纹丝不动的昏睡，Morris也不动。  
扣门的声音越来越大，Rick睁开眼睛，目光从熟悉的天花板下移到自己不管怎么吃睡都细细瘦痩不知道肉长到哪里了的胳膊。  
有人来了。


End file.
